


Somewhere We Went Wrong

by nothinginfinite



Series: you clicked your heels and wished for me 'verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RPF, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/pseuds/nothinginfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>disclaimer:</b> If I was making money writing these stories, I wouldn't be in the debt that I am. This is in no way true or intended to hurt the aforementioned parties. Any similarities to actual events are purely coincidental. As always, please do not link this to anyone mentioned in this story or the people they know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Somewhere We Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** If I was making money writing these stories, I wouldn't be in the debt that I am. This is in no way true or intended to hurt the aforementioned parties. Any similarities to actual events are purely coincidental. As always, please do not link this to anyone mentioned in this story or the people they know.

Their first time together is nothing if not cliche, soft sighs and whispered promises. It's unplanned, almost accidental even, but a long time coming nonetheless. Spencer would be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about of this moment, hadn't fantasized about fitting into Ryan's arms just so, but the lie would trip easier off of his tongue than the truth. The ironic thing is that it took his heart breaking and the demise of one relationship for him to fall into another, more dysfuntional than the last.  
  
She breaks up with him on a particularly hot day in July.  
  
She isn't even kind about it, straight forward and blunt as she accuses Spencer of not loving her enough, his protests falling on deaf ear as she rips out his heart and does a  _Lord of the Dance_  routine on it. (He'll learn later that it is nothing compared to the heartache he'll endure with Ryan.) He's fifteen for fuck's sake! There's only so much that he can do, so much that he can give. She grows tired of his defenses and spit out awful, awful things that have the blood draining from his face and curling away from the phone, as if she might reach through and hurt him further. She hangs up with an annoyed sound and Spencer's left with the dial tone ringing in his ears, eyes wide and unfocused, skin buzzing with her words like a slap in the face.  
  
Almost on autopilot, Spencer texts Ryan, a desperate  _need you_ , curling in on himself as he fights to hold onto what's left of his suddenly rocky reality. It doesn't take long, mere minutes, before there's a soft knock on Spencer's window and he can see Ryan's long leg before the rest of his body squeezes through, dropping to the floor almost silently. He shuts the window behind and toes off his shoes on the way to the bed, his socks whisper-shuffling across the carpet. Spencer doesn't turn and acknowledge Ryan, but he feels when the bed dips as Ryan crawls across it and gratefully leans back into Ryan's embrace.  
  
Their roles are reversed and it's a little odd, Spencer's not used to being the smaller spoon, but it's comforting in a way that's entirely familiar and unfamiliar all at once. Ryan doesn't ask any questions-for which Spencer's relieved because he's not sure that he could talk about it anyway-and just holds him loosely, face pressed against the side of Spencer's head. Spencer's sure that Ryan knows he's crying, even though there's no shaking of his shoulders to give it away, but Ryan doesn't call him on it, just squeezes Spencer's hip reassuringly before sliding his hand underneath Spencer's thin t-shirt, drawing idle patterns against his pudge to soothe him.  
  
Ryan's not sure how long they lay there in the silence, the fan overhead drowning out the muffled sound of Spencer's tears, but Ryan knows when they stop, can feel the way Spencer goes lax against him, the tension slowly seeping out of his body. He waits a beat, breath suspended and then Spencer's turning over in his arms, snuggling closer. They're mostly touching from the chest down, nothing unusual, but Ryan can see the way Spencer's tears collect on his eyelashes, making his eyes seem impossibly bluer. He's not sure what exactly it is that makes him do it, but before he can think about his actions, he's leaning in and kissing Spencer, just a soft brush of lips. Spencer gasps into Ryan's mouth, a startled inhalation that has Ryan scrambling backwards.  
  
  
“Shit, Spence. I'm sorry. I. I didn't. I don't.” Ryan's cut off by Spencer's mouth pressing against his, and his eyes widen into saucers and he moves his mouth against Spencer's to speak, but Spencer just licks into Ryan's mouth, moaning softly. Ryan can't help it and he responds to the kiss, leaning into it even. Spencer's pressed against him fully, fingers scrabbling for purchase against Ryan's shirt and Ryan finds his own hands sliding under Spencer's shirt to touch heated skin, soft and curved.  
  
  
It's Spencer who breaks the kiss when the need for air gets too much and Ryan's labored breathing hitches when he catches sight of Spencer's face: flushed cheeks, eyes dark and wide, bangs falling over his eyes. Spencer is looking at him with raw want and it sends sparks of fire shooting down Ryan's spine and his head swims with the images of Spencer spread out beneath him, hard and wanting, sounds spilling from his lips caused by Ryan and Ryan alone.  
  
  
Spencer makes a noise in the back of his throat, a look of uncertainty flitting across his face and it sounds like permission and Ryan's pressing forward, kissing Spencer until he can't focus on anything but Spencer and the sounds he's making.  
  
  
“Ryan.” Ryan is a teenage boy and he's well aware that his stamina may not be the best, but he pretty sure that if Spencer keeps saying his name like  _that_ , even he will be embarrassed by how quickly it's all over. His hands slide up Spencer's side, skimming over his skin and he can feel when Spencer shivers beneath him. “Ryan. Want you.”  
  
  
Ryan sucks in a sharp breath, his heart rate picking up and his cock gives another interested jerk at that. Spencer's biting his lip, but he looks sure of himself and he's already reaching for the waistband of his pants, sliding them down over his hips. Ryan's eyes are drawn to his long fingers and he can't help but watch as more skin is exposed, and he can see the beginnings of Spencer's wiry hair leading to his dick. Ryan can't tear his eyes away from Spencer's skin, as inch by inch more is offered to his hungry gaze. He's not even aware that he's staring until Spencer makes a small noise again, and his fingers fumble with Ryan's pants.  
  
  
It kind of blurs together after than and suddenly Ryan's aware that they're both very naked and Spencer's underneath him, panting and writhing with his touch. He blinks, his breathing ragged and catching in his throat and he can't fucking  _focus_  over the rush of blood in his ears and Spencer-fucking Spencer, who's naked and keening and wanting  _him_ -is hitching a leg up and over Ryan's hip and just. He can't fucking think straight to save his life.  
  
  
He reaches into Spencer's nightstand for the lube and his hands are shaking a little a little as he squirts some onto his fingers, some of it dripping onto the sheets below them. Spencer spreads his legs wider and Ryan's pretty sure that he's going to die before this is all over. One person should not be allowed to be so fucking gorgeous.  
  
  
He's focused on pressing into Spencer, one long finger disappearing into his body up to the first knuckle-holy fuck, is he tight- and he doesn't notice Spencer's face twist with discomfort as he starts moving it inside of him, adding a second after a few thrusts. He does notice Spencer's dick waning, drooping against his thigh and he leans down and takes the head in his mouth without a second thought, curling his fingers up inside of Spencer, moaning at the tightness of his best friend.  
  
  
Spencer's writhing above him, eagerly responding to Ryan's mouth and fingers and Ryan's twisting three fingers inside of him, Spencer's dick twitching in his mouth when Spencer reaches down and tugs at Ryan's hair, whimpering.  
  
  
“Ryan. Want you.”  
  
  
Swallowing sharply again, Ryan nods and reaches for a condom, ripping the foil and pulling his fingers out of Spencer so that he can roll it on his dick. It takes a couple of tries-his hands are slick and shaky-but he manages, squeezing the base of his cock as he strokes himself a couple of times.  
  
  
He glances up at Spencer and his best friend looks downright sinful, spread out on the bed, naked and flushed. It's even better than the fantasy that flitted through his head earlier and Ryan has to squeeze his dick again to keep from coming. He hitches Spencer's legs up on his shoulders, looking down to line up his dick with Spencer's hole. Spencer hisses as Ryan pushes in and Ryan groans against Spencer's knee when his ass clenches down around him, squeezing almost painfully tight. Spencer doesn't relax until Ryan's fully seated, breathing harsh and shallow. Ryan's having his own troubles, his eyes almost crossed in pleasure at the feel of Spencer around him.  
  
  
He's busy counting backwards from infinity, but Spencer nudges him against the temple with his foot, bringing him back to the present. Spencer smirks and Ryan rolls his eyes, muttering an amused, “Ass.” He pulls out a ways and pushes back in, listening to Spencer's whoosh of air as it leaves his lungs. He can't even begin to describe the way that Spencer feels around him, all tight and hot.  
  
  
Spencer's moaning, his head tossed back as Ryan moves above him. He can feel the slow drag of Ryan's cock inside of him and for a fleeting moment, he wonders what it would be like to feel him, no barriers. Spencer opens his eyes when Ryan makes a sound above him and his breath catches. Ryan looks beautiful like this, wrecked and vibrating with need as he moves in and out of Spencer's body. Spencer can feel his heart swell with affection for his best friend and it aches in the places where she ripped his heart open, a fervent reminder that this can't be more than anything but sex for them. Not right now.  
  
  
Spencer's eyes slide close and he gives himself over to the warmth building in his lower abdomen, meeting Ryan's thrusts that have sped up. Ryan's murmuring above him, a litany of  _spencespenceohgodsofuckingtightspencer_  and Spencer knows that he's so fucking gone. He reaches down for his dick, wrapping his hand around to stroke in time with the movement of their hips.  
  
  
“ _Ryan_.” He moans loudly as Ryan thrust right into his prostate, sending tingles of pure bliss up his spine and then things go a little blurry around the edges and he's coming hard, spilling his hand and stomach.  
  
  
Ryan opens his eyes at the sound of his name, and his eyes widen as Spencer falls apart in front of him. He bites his lip so hard that it bleeds but it doesn't stop the moan that rips from his throat as Spencer's ass clamps down tightly on his dick. He thrusts erratically a couple more times and then he's spilling into the condom, back arched, eyes squeezed shut and Spencer's name on his lips.  
  
  
He collapses against Spencer and after a few minutes, carefully slips out, taking off the condom and tying it off, tossing it somewhere in the general vicinity of the wastepaper basket Spencer keeps near his bed. He feels boneless and sated and he's vaguely aware of Spencer saying his name and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
  
Ryan forces himself to shift a little, pulling the blankets up and over their naked bodies, pulling Spencer in close to him, tucking him into his side. Spencer opens his mouth to speak, but Ryan just kisses him to shut him up, stroking his hands up Spencer's side.  
  
  
“Sleep. Then we'll talk.” Spencer nips at Ryan's bottom lip but doesn't argue, for which Ryan is grateful. He's not sure that he can have any kind of discussion right now, not when Spencer looking blissed out and sated is still so fresh in his mind. He curls himself around Spencer, smiling when he hears Spencer murmur something sleepily and it's only minutes before Spencer's out, soft snuffles and hot puffs of air against Ryan's neck.  
  
  
Ryan knows that when they wake up, he'll only end up breaking Spencer's heart all over again because he can't give him what he wants, but for now, he just pulls Spencer closer, eyes slipping shut as they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at justranda/nothinginfinite on livejournal.


End file.
